


and i will move the earth

by coaldustcanary



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/pseuds/coaldustcanary
Summary: Bellweathers always rise high in her esteem.
Relationships: Sarah Alder/Petra Bellweather
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	and i will move the earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



A Bellweather has been at her right hand since the beginning. Proud. Clever. And—most of all—powerful. Each generation of Bellweathers sets impossible expectations for the next. Somehow, the next generation always exceeded them.

Petra Bellweather, fresh from War College, seemed unlikely to disappoint.

“General.” Her salute was precise.

“Lieutenant,” Sarah replied gravely. A hint of a smile curved her lips.

“Edith’s sister,” she mused aloud. “A loyal soldier, your elder sister.” Petra didn’t blink.

“A Bellweather,” she replied sweetly.

“A Bellweather,” Sarah agreed, beckoning Petra closer. A gleam rising in her eyes, Petra came as she was called.


End file.
